bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karzahni (Being)
Karzahni was the "Brother" of Artakha and the ruler of the island named after him. Biography Early Life The first known event that involved Karzahni after his creation was his battle with Artahka for the Mask of Creation. Karzahni lost this battle and the mask was given to Artahka to wear. The two beings were later given lands to rule over in the Matoran Universe. Karzahni origionally intended to help Matoran who came to him with their physical injuries but he ended up rebuilding them into smaller, weaker forms and resulting in them appearing less pleasing to him. This eventually caused him to give most of them high quality weapons then ship them al off to the Southern Continent, where they would be out of his sight and he could not be reminded of his mistakes. However, this meant that Matoran did no return from Karzahni and Turaga stopped sending them to Karzahni for repairs. At several points before this, Toa Lesovikk attempted to attack the island in search of several Matoran who had been sent to Karzahni but by the time he finally broke through the ranks of Manas to confront Karzahni he realised they had been sent elsewhere and that he was too late. Coming of the Future Toa Inika/Mahri After a lengthy period of no new Matoran, the future Toa Inika journeyed to Karzahni's realm on their quest for the missing Toa Nuva. Karzahni had them brought to him by his Manas servants then forced them to hand over their masks to him. Jaller refused, and Karzahni forced him to watch a vision of what could have happened if Takua had died instead of Jaller in Kini-Nui. Jaller then surrendered his Kanohi as did the other Matoran. Karzahni then sent the Matoran off to work on maintaining a Furnace, with the exception of Hahli, who he had Tell him about the Toa Nuva. When Nuparu found a small chamber with an Av-Matoran in it the group discovered the Toa Canisters. Karzahni found them and attempted to stop them, but Matoro stepped forwards and challenged Karzahni to show him what would happen if they stayed. Karzahni used his Kanohi Olisi to inflict a vision of the death of Mata-Nui on them, only Karzahni was so taken aback by the power and destruction that he allowed the Hahli and the other Matoran to escape in the Toa Canisters. When the canisters landed on Voya-Nui, the Red Star, which was illuminated in the night sky, struck them with six bolts of electricity, turning them into the "Toa Inika". However, little to their knowledge, Karzahni had left his realm to follow them. He managed to shadow them until they began their journey after the Piraka to find the Kanohi Ignika. At this point he began to organize his own army of Manutri. The Pit Karzahni later heard that the Toa Inika had journeyed to the Pit and followed them. However, he was heavily mutated by exposure to Mutagen in the waters. Confussed by his new form, he stumbled upon Toa Lesovikk and Sarda. Karzahni then engaged the Toa of Air in combat after the Toa revealed that Sarda, and a number of the Matoran who Karzahni had "fixed", had been from his old island nad that he was sworn to protect them. Karzahni struck Lesovikk with his Burning Chains and caught him. However, Sarda begged the Toa to break free so he could stand a chance of surviving. Encourged by the Matoran still thinking of him as a hero, Lesovikk broke free of the chains. Karzahni was temporarily stunned by this and had to resort to using his Kanohi Olisi on Sarda to show his a vision of what would have happened if Mahri Nui had not been caught in an Air Bubble and the Matoran had drowned. Lesovikk managed to save Sarda by pulling him out of the fight. He then vowed to kill Karzahni. Reign of Shadows After Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, he destoryed Daxia, and with it Karzahni's cell. However, Karzahni survived the destruction, and somehow managed to escape from the Matoran Universe after Teridax] died during the Battle of Bara Magna. Spherus Magna After Mata Nui defeated Teridax, he combined his powers with the Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by the Pit Mutagen were cured, including Karzahni, though the tyrant's insanity was not cured. He was recently tracked down and in the Iron Canyon and was later found dead at the bottom, by Toa Pohatu Nuva and Toa Kopaka Nuva, with a deep gash in his back, which was likely caused by a blade. Alternate Universes Toa Empire Alternate Universe In the Toa Empire Alternate Unvierse, the Toa invaded Karzahni's realm and gave him the option to side with them or to become thier enemy. Karzahni desided to side with them and later began running a Reducation Center with Gali. Abilities and Traits Karzahni was described to have extreme strength and also had some levels of mental abilities, which were revealed when he scanned an area of his realm while searching for several Matoran. However, whatever mental abilites he possessed were likely damaged when his mind snapped and he became insane as a result of Makuta Teridax. Mask and Tools Karzahni wore the Kanohi Olisi, the great mask of Alternate Futures that was fused to his head. Karzahni typically carried a pair of Burning Chains as weapons. At some point in the Pit he also obtained a Squid Launcher but then lost it. Quotes Appearances *Dark Mirror (Mentioned Only) *BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny (First Appearance) *Toa Nuva Blog (Mentioned Only) *Dreams of Destruction *Into the Darkness *Dark Mirror (Mentioned Only) *Destiny War *The Powers That Be Category:Matoran Universe Category:The Pit Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2010